In the medical environment, mobile medical devices are also being deployed to an increasing extent in addition to stationary devices. The mobile medical devices may be embodied as movable and/or drivable. Such mobile medical devices may be deployed at different locations as and when needed or, when not being used, may be removed temporarily from their working environment and parked at a suitable location.
Mobile patient support apparatuses are used, for example, for moving and transferring patients in a hospital-like environment, possibly in order for the patients to undergo an examination by a medical imaging device. The patient couches of the medical imaging devices themselves may be embodied as mobile, as a result of which it is possible to simplify the workflow. Furthermore, medical imaging devices may be embodied as mobile, in which case in particular the gantry of the medical imaging device is embodied as mobile. Mobile X-ray systems, mobile diagnostic stations, mobile devices for intensive medicine, or mobile robot systems for medical applications are also known.